Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to interconnect circuitry and hazard checking circuitry for performing hazard checks upon access transactions passing between transaction sources and transaction destinations via the interconnect circuitry.
Description
It is known to provide interconnect circuitry for communicating access transactions between one or more transaction sources and one or more transaction destinations. The transactions may take a variety of different forms, such as data read transactions, data write transactions, cache maintenance/management transactions etc. As system-on-chip integrated circuits increase in complexity the interconnect circuitry also increases in complexity and becomes a significant factor in contributing to the overall performance of the system. The interconnect circuitry should allow the communication of the access transactions as desired between different sources and destinations whilst preventing hazards causing erroneous operation, such as transaction ordering violations, a breakdown in coherence between different copies of the same data values held at different places within the system, etc. Measures which can increase the efficiency of the interconnect circuitry, in terms of its speed of operation, the latency it imposes upon an access transaction, the energy consumed in communicating an access transaction, etc. are advantageous.